Elder Wisdom
"Elder Wisdom" is the 19th episode of the third season of Young Justice, and the 65th of the overall series. It debuted on July 23, 2019 on DC Universe. Logline The Outsiders face Lex Luthor's machinations. But Lex (MARK ROLSTON) isn't the only one trying to manipulate them! Synopsis Title Cast and characters |- | class="VA" | Troy Baker | colspan="2" | Geo-Force |- | class="VA" | Greg Cipes | colspan="2" | Beast Boy |- | class="VA" rowspan="3" | Zehra Fazal | colspan="2" | Halo |- | colspan="2" | Cassandra Savage |- | colspan="2" | Wendy Jones |- | class="VA" rowspan="2" | Bruce Greenwood | colspan="2" | Eduardo Dorado Sr. |- | colspan="2" | Matthew Malone/Batman |- | class="VA" rowspan="3" | Grey Griffin | colspan="2" | Troia |- | colspan="2" | Helga Jace |- | Lia Briggs | |- | class="VA" | Jason Marsden | colspan="2" | Kid Flash |- | class="VA" | Danica McKellar | colspan="2" | Miss Martian/Moira Malone |- | class="VA" | Geoff Pierson | colspan="2" | Jay Garrick/Flash |- | class="VA" | Maggie Q | colspan="2" | Wonder Woman |- | class="VA" | Freddy Rodriguez | colspan="2" | El Dorado |- | class="VA" | Mark Rolston | colspan="2" | Lex Luthor |- | class="VA" rowspan="2" | James Arnold Taylor | colspan="2" | G. Gordon Godfrey |- | colspan="2" | Flash |- | class="VA" rowspan="2" | Mae Whitman | colspan="2" | Wonder Girl |- | Helena Sandsmark | |- ! colspan="3" | Non-speaking roles |- | colspan="3" | Bio-Ship |- | colspan="3" | Blue Beetle |- | colspan="3" | Forager |- | colspan="3" | Gaby Gabrielli |- | colspan="3" | Garth |- | colspan="3" | Lady Shiva |- | colspan="3" | MONQIs |- | colspan="3" | Nightwing |- | colspan="3" | Oracle |- | colspan="3" | Professor Ivo (android) |- | colspan="3" | Robin |- | colspan="2" | Simon M'Barra | |- | colspan="2" | Spider Bots | |- | colspan="3" | Static |- | colspan="3" | Terra |- | colspan="3" | Victor Stone |- | colspan="3" | Zviad Baazovi |- Continuity *Violet tells Brion and Tara her memory of Gabrielle taking a bribe for Bedlam's men to assassinate their parents, which was seen in "Leverage" . *Halo also recalls the memory of being kissed by Harper Row in the previous episode. * Miss Martian mentions Violet's arrest in the previous episode. * Jay Garrick mentions Wally West's hologram in the grotto, which was seen in "Endgame". *Bart mentions the death of Joan Garrick, which occurred in "First Impression". Trivia * Number 16: ** Troia was staying in room 1616. ** One of Brion's text messages to Violet has a "16 hours ago" time stamp. ** Moira Malone's social media handle is "@LittleMatchGirl'16'". * End credits shot: The Bio-Ship in camouflage mode parked outside the Hub. Goofs * Wonder Girl says she's been a member of the Team for two years. However, she was already a member on December 1, 2015, so that makes at least three years. Cultural references * Batman impersonates a man named "Matthew Malone". Matches Malone is an often-used underworld persona he employs to gather information, based on a crook who had an uncanny resemblance to him. The name "Matthew Malone" was used as a spur of the moment alias by Batman in the Batman: The Brave and the Bold episode "Chill of the Night" when confronted with his parents. * Moira Malone's social media handle "@LittleMatchGirl16" alludes to both her "father"'s alias in the comics—Matches Malone—and the Danish short story by Hans Christian Andersen "The Little Match Girl". * Lex Luthor's reference to the blacklist is a reference to the Joint Congressional Un-American Activity Committee led by Senator O'Fallon, the DC Comics analog of the House Un-American Activities Committee. It caused the Justice Society to disband in 1951 after they refused to make their identities public, hence Jay Garrick's dislike for the idea. Questions Unanswered questions Quotes Category:A to Z Category:Episodes animated by DR Movie Category:Episodes directed by Christopher Berkeley Category:Episodes written by Paul Giacoppo Category:Season three episodes